


[My Own Reflection]

by KitRougard



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gender or Sex Swap, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitRougard/pseuds/KitRougard
Summary: In which a young Trainer seeks after an urban legend in a dilapidated mansion...And a wide variety of lewd things happens as a result.Content may include:Sexually Explicit NonsensePorn With A PlotGender Transformation (Male > Futa)Implied Pokemon X Human RelationshipsClothing PlayIf you are uncomfortable or unprepared for the above, please leave now! Thank you.
Kudos: 3





	[My Own Reflection]

**Author's Note:**

> This work is brought to you by 1 (one) Great Lady Franciacorta on Discord, who pushed me to write my first work!
> 
> ...And also possibly influenced its ensuing lewdness.
> 
> Rated AO for Adults Only.

The trainer checked everything on him. Pokedex's DexNav said he was in the right place... Watch said it was 11:55 PM, on Thursday the 12th... 1 loaded Luxury Ball and 5 empty Dusk Balls jangled on his hip... And in front of him loomed the crumbling mansion everyone had painted in urban legend as the haunting home of a strange Banette - One that was capable of holding Mega Evolution on its own. 

And he was going to be the first person to stand his ground and catch it. Plenty of people had tried before, but they had all either chickened out or were never heard from again. Plenty of theories swam about as to where the missing had gone - Lost in the forest and starved, jumped by a wild Pokemon and maimed, posessed by one of the myriad Ghost-types and led off to who-knows-where... All of them true to an extent. But they didn't scare him. He was going to be the greatest Trainer in the world! And this Banette would be his _second_ step towards that.

His first, of course, was in the safe comfort of her Pokeball - Sash, the Gardevoir who he had raised since she was a Ralts. She had declined to deal with, as she called it, "freaky ghost nonsense," and had holed up in her Luxury Ball. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to use her. Mainly because she'd just Teleport the both of them to the nearest Pokemon Center instead of fighting. But he kept her on hand just in case...

The alarm on his watch went off - 11:59, a minute to midnight. If he was going to do it, he needed to do it _now._ So he took a deep breath, ~~steeled his nerves~~ his nerves already in check because there was nothing to fear, and power-walked up the rotting stairs of the porch.

\--This work is currently under construction. Feel free to yell at me about what I did wrong anyways in the comments!--


End file.
